Just Try Me
by Nikura
Summary: seiferselphie seifer unexpectedly helps selphie on a mission when they're forced to partner up, what happens next?
1. Familiar Stranger of the Past

Try Me  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFVIII characters, yadda yadda yadda...)  
  
(Note: dunno what I'm going to write, it's all gonna be pretty improvised based on my mood so I  
  
hope it turns out alright, and I'll try my hardest not to make it all cheesy and stuff!^^)  
  
***  
  
"18765...18766...18767...it should be right here..what? Wait a second....18767...18769?  
  
Where's 18768?" The young girl named Selphie muttered to herself, staring at a piece of  
  
rumpled paper. As she walked between the houses trying to figure out where the house of 18768  
  
was located, it came as no surprise that she didn't notice a young woman walk up behind her. She  
  
turned around only when she was tapped on the shoulder, "Hm? Hello? Is there something I can  
  
do for you?", was Selphie's muttered reply.   
  
  
  
"Well I was just taking a stroll when I looked over and found you sneaking around over  
  
here." Her voice wasn't accusing or curt, it was more of an innocent curious voice.  
  
  
  
"I-I was just looking for 18768...do you by chance know where it is?" Selphie paused  
  
waiting for an answer, feeling slightly stupid. It soon came to her, much to her own surprise.   
  
  
  
"Well I don't know myself exactly, but I know a man that would know. Would you like  
  
me to show you?"  
  
  
  
"Um sure, I guess that would be alright." She smiled, still a little unsure of...what was her  
  
name? "So, what's your name?"  
  
  
  
"I'm...um..." She paused and thought, then smiled, "Oh yeah! My name's Adelaide, you  
  
can call me Adelle if you like."  
  
"Hi Adelle," she laughed at her pause in thought, "my name is Selphie." Adelle stopped and  
  
Selphie followed suit, "Is something wrong?" Adelle had a thoughtful face and Selphie was  
  
beginning to become annoyed at her airy-ness.   
  
"I think Seifer said something about a Selphie...oh!" Adelle grinned, misreading Selphie's  
  
shocked face for that of wonder, "Seifer is the one that knows about 18768" Selphie face  
  
slowly turned from shock, to worry, to finally settling on confusion. She was sent to 18768 to  
  
pick up a new garden student, why she was to pick him up she didn't know. Normally garden  
  
students would come on their own. Now that this unexpected familiar stranger's name turned up,  
  
she didn't know what to think. Wasn't he against Garden? Wasn't he against Squall?? The fact  
  
that he could be a student was hard to believe seeing as Squall was commander...but wait, Adelle  
  
said Seifer knew about 18768, not stayed there...right? Adelle interrupted her thoughts,  
  
"Can we continue now?"   
  
"Yes, yes alright" She was slightly out of breath, yet she didn't know why. And after fixing  
  
one of her characteristic hyper happy smiles on her face they continued on down the dark city  
  
street together.  
  
~***~  
  
Selphie entered a pub after Adelle, looking quite curious and perhaps a little nervous. Adelle  
  
on the other hand seemed to feel right at home amongst the rough-housers' and wove her way  
  
between the tables heading towards the back. She turned around indicating Selphie to follow  
  
before continuing on. Adelle stopped abruptly causing Selphie to walk into her and tumble  
  
clumsily backwards into a very muscular and undoubtedly drunk man. He turned on the small  
  
female alcohol thick on his breath.  
  
"Hello little lady, acting a bit feisty, eh?" He got up and walked towards Selphie who in turn   
  
took a few steps backwards and finally pressed herself up against a wall, wishing it to give way  
  
to an escape from this man. She mentally beat herself for not bringing her nunchucka. The man  
  
had now placed his right hand next to Selphie on the wall and was smiling at her mischievously  
  
as he moved his left hand to her waist. She looked around and saw Adelle chatting animatedly  
  
with some men, and seeing no one else that could possibly help her: she slapped him. This only  
  
made him more persistent, made apparent by the fact he was pushing against her immobilizing  
  
much of her body. He was beginning to lean his face in when someone had apparently tapped  
  
him on the shoulder, he turned around and was met by a forceful punch sending him to the  
  
ground. Someone roughly grabbed Selphie by the wrist and when she looked up she saw the back  
  
head of a tall blonde working his way to a side door.   
  
******************************************  
  
AHH! Sorry about the short chapter they'll be longer in the future, promise!! And perhaps  
  
selphie was a little OOC, don't kill me for it *cringes* its all to help the plot, okie dokie! I'm  
  
gonna start on the next chapter now, mwuahahahah must be long, I figure it'll be posted up later  
  
today(August 6, 03) or tomorrow sometime...sooo I'll see you all later ^^ one again please R/R  
  
on my little chapter ^^ heehee 


	2. Ahhh no title gomen

Disclaimer: I don't own ff8 or the characters or a fuzzy purple monkey which would be very cool...too bad....  
  
Chappy 2:  
  
He was pulling her across the room, not even sneaking a backwards glance. They finally  
  
reached the door, Selphie found herself in a dusty storage area. Seifer had by now let go of her  
  
wrist but was still facing away as she closed the door, running his hands through his hair. He  
  
turned on her, "What the hell do you think you were doing?" She jumped not at his words but at  
  
seeing him, she knew it was him before, but actually seeing him in front of her still came as a  
  
shock. The beaten knight was...back? "Well...??" He snarled, shaking her from her thoughts.   
  
"I-I..." She started, but was interrupted.  
  
"What if someone recognized you, saw you as a SeeD...do you know how much trouble  
  
we'd get in?" 'We?' she thought...was he getting at what she thought he was? She looked up at his piercing green eyes.   
  
"Whats going on here? I'm so confused."  
  
"Of course you are, you're just a messanger girl...I knew they should've sent someone else." He muttered the last part, but Selphie heard it.  
  
"Excuse me? Could you run that by me again?" She threatened, one of her small hands placed on her hip. He couldnt help but laugh at her,   
  
she was...cute when she acted like that. 'Oh c'mon, shut up...I meant the cute like little animal cute...right? Ugh, whatever...hey I sound like  
  
Puberty Boy..' , "What are you laughing at??"  
  
"Nothing...now I got to go out there and beat up that guy before he tells anyone about us. Stay out of sight, if they saw any SeeDs' we'd get  
  
in a hell-hole of trouble..."  
  
"'us'? What are you talking about Seifer?" He ignored her heading towards the door, but she stopped him with her small frame, making him look   
  
at her puzzled.   
  
"What are..."   
  
She cut him off, remembering her reason of being there in the first place, " Wait a minute Mister-I'm-Too-Cool, I'm here to find out about 18..er..."  
  
She checked her paper again, "18768, someone told me you would know about it. Do you?"  
  
"Ahh Adelle..." He smiled remembering her. Selphie slapped him, yet she didn't know exactly why.   
  
"Idiot, stop daydreaming!"   
  
"What are you jealous 'cause you cant have me?" He grinned.  
  
"Seifer Almasy, I wouldn't want you if you were the last man on Gaia!" He ignored her, so she continued, " Now I'm supposed to be picking up a student..."  
  
"You're looking at him."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Dum-da-dummmm!!! mwuahahaha, its my pathetic cliffhanger which really isnt a cliffhanger...merrr oh well...please r/r ^^  
  
and sorry about not updating...I'll try harder...*sniffles* mwuahahahahaha o.O riiiight *grins* I have stuff in store for these two!! Perhaps next chapter they'll be  
  
a little...closer...heh heh heh 


	3. The creepy men attack

Disclaimer: you all know what this is, don't own blah blah yea yea I know I know.   
  
Ohhh this chappy I think they may get closer! Hgeheh srry for not writing... well here goes! ^~  
  
********************************  
  
Selphie just sat still a moment in shock. 'Like you didn't expect this...', she thought to  
  
herself. Just then there was a loud bang on the door.   
  
"LET US IN SeeDS!!!" Selphie jumped and stared at the door like it was about to eat her.   
  
"W-who's that?"   
  
"No clue, but they're here and we need to get out of this place...fast." At that Seifer  
  
started looking around the room muttering about a stupid messenger girl. The people at the door  
  
started banging on it louder and louder. "Timlitt here!" Selphie turned to face Seifer, "Come on  
  
already!" She walked to were he was, "In there." He pointed at a small vent in the wall, Selphie  
  
gave him a strange look but went in anyways. Seifer had just crawled in after when the door burst  
  
open. Three large men in unknown uniform stood just where Selphie had before.   
  
Any movement on Seifer or Selphie behalf would be amplified, so that left them in a  
  
rather uncomfortable position. See, when Seifer had crawled in Selphie was lying on her back  
  
trying to slither backwards, this caused him to have to crouch over her because there was no  
  
more time for further moving, thus the end result being Selphie lying on her back looking up at a  
  
rather uncomfortable Seifer who had his hands placed on either side of her and on knee between  
  
her legs.  
  
Selphie heard one of the men take out a gun and shoot a couple shots into the walls.  
  
Seifer sat still with his expression unchanged, that is, until Selphie began to tremble. That's when  
  
he became aware of her small warm body pressed against his, that a small fragile creature was  
  
below him, trusting him. Looking at her, he saw she had tears in her eyes, a few had already  
  
leaked out, "oh come on" he barely whispered rolling his eyes, but Selphie looked horror struck.  
  
He was about to ask what was wrong but was cut off by her sneezing, "shit" he cursed, "go go  
  
go!" Selphie didn't need telling twice when she heard the men prying open the vent door and  
  
screaming to each other in another language. She flipped to her stomach and crawled as fast as  
  
possible being urged on by Seifer. They heard shots being fired behind them when they finally  
  
got into the vent that lead outside. Jumping out, soon followed by Seifer, she ran into the nearby  
  
woods, twigs and such clawing at her. After a couple minutes she could run no longer, her legs  
  
and lungs burned, she stopped and leaned against a tree.   
  
"I think they're gone."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Seifer replied, "We'll have to hide out a while, lemme just call  
  
Garden quick."   
  
"You had a cell phone?!?"  
  
"Well, my long distance phone charges are way high, I don't wanna use it that often!"  
  
Selphie fell over, not listening to what Seifer was muttering on the phone.  
  
"I'm done."  
  
"Am I supposed to care?" She didn't get an answer. There was a few minutes of silence  
  
before she finally asked, "so....what now?"  
  
"We need to hide out here, we cant risk them attacking Garden."  
  
"Since when did you care about Garden?"  
  
"Since I was a student again."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Oh..." She was beginning to lose interest anyway. "Well where are we going now?"  
  
"There's a couple caves around here I think..." Seifer scanned the area.  
  
"Caves?! What??"  
  
"I told you, we need to hide out."  
  
"I thought you meant like hotels or something!"  
  
"We cant do that for a couple days at least."  
  
"But a cave is so uncomfortable..." Selphie pouted.  
  
"Don't worry, we can do it on leaves or something..."  
  
"W-what are you talking about??" Her cheeks were slightly pinker.  
  
Seifer grinned, "Just sleeping of course."  
  
"Eh heh...yes, yes of course..." She scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Come on, lets go."  
  
"I'm not letting you lead me off!"  
  
"You would die on your own."  
  
"Would not!"  
  
"Fine." He began walking off. Selphie sat alone in the dark woods for a moment, and owl  
  
hooted, "Seifer wait!!" She ran after him. He stopped walking and grinned at her. "Fine...I'll  
  
come but no funny stuff" She glared at him. "Of course not" 


	4. The strangest chapter of em all

disclaimer:blah blah you know this...we love ff8 though..yesss...wee loooove them...though dont own  
  
Selphie woke on her bed of assorted pine needles(/twigs/rocks/beaver...errr what?) to the sounds of Seifer speaking. She turned her head towards the sounds of his voice.  
  
"S-seifer wha-wha-whats going on?" Selphie tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Uhh heh heh...umm why don't you just uh go back to sleep Selphie, huh?"  
  
"What? What do you mean go back to sleep? What's going on?" She slowly rose from her makeshift bed walking towards a sitting Seifer, hands primly folded in his..err...lap. A curious expression on her face.  
  
"I'm making you...uh...a present! Yeah a...present."  
  
"Oh...what kind of present?"  
  
"Uh...a...very hard one...I mean I mean! Imm...something you cant see till morning?"  
  
"Why cant I see it till morning?"  
  
"Selphie please! Just-just go!!!"  
  
Selphie bows her head and pokes her toes in the dirt slighly mumbling, "I just wanted to see. I was just wondering..."  
  
Blushing furiously, "Well...if you really want to see it...I guess...hey Selphie what are you doing??" Selphie was standing at the front of the cave poking some old man, "Hey whos this guy Seify?"  
  
"Don't call me Seify! And what 'guy'?"  
  
"This one WHOAAAAA!!!" The old man suddenly stirred and stared at Selphie, whos in turn jumped back turmbling into Seifer's lap, who was now blushing a color that would make a tomato proud and trying vainly to get Selphie off him.  
  
"Selphie get up! GET UP!!"  
  
Ignoring his pleas, "Heyyy what's this thing in your lap?"  
  
"NO Selphie don't!!"  
  
"You are perfect! PERFECT!" The creepy old man interuppted them, with a series of strange noises following his every word. The two both look at the man curiously, Selphie a little more afraid then curious, "What do mean 'perfect?", she mumbled, "Are you going to..eat us or something?"  
  
"Well, there will be some 'eating', but not by me...." At this Seifer yelped.   
  
"What-what do you mean eating? What are you guys going to eat?" Selphie asked curiously, no longer taking this man as a threat.  
  
  
  
"Well, you see, Seifer here has been thinking-" The old man began, only to be cut off by Seifer screaming 'NOOOOO!!!' and covering Selphie's ears, exposing his 'flag pole' in the process(c'mon you guys had to have found out by now...sheesh isolated freaks.).  
  
"Seifer...?" Selphie was blushing violently now. All Seifer could manage was a, "Don't look....please? Eh heh."  
  
"Wow...it's so...big"  
  
"AHHHH! SELPHIE!!"  
  
"What? I'm just telling the truth..." Selphie gave a little bounce in her step(see by now she'd gotton off him)and swung her hips back and forth, "so...who caused this?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to know."  
  
"Precisely why I'm here!" Interupted the old man(he does a lot of that), "By the power invested in me by the great Lockey Spirit! I pronounce you....switched!" This was followed by a series of complicated hand motions, sending energy flying at the two knocking them out. The old man gave an insane giggle and left thinking, 'they're perrrrfect! heheheh...and if she hadn't been with him...well...heheh....'(you get it...hahahaha)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
dum dum dummmm! what will happen to ourerrr semi antagonist heros next? we shall mwuahahahahah sorry about this chapter, it was a little..different then the others...eheh. 


	5. Switched and kind loving it

Disclaimer and all that fun stuff...  
  
~*~  
  
"mmmmm" Seifer slowly raised his head from it previous position on his chest....which happened to be kinda soft....'hmm that's strange....soft'. He unzips his yellow top, 'yellow top? when'd I get one of those? Wait...'  
  
~*~  
  
In nearby trees birds take flight. (He screamed...heheh get it? yes gooooood...)  
  
~*~  
  
"Wah! Seifer what was that for??" Selphie looks up, "wait...you're not Seifer, you're-you're me! What's going on??"  
  
"I'm guessing we switched bodies" Seifer in Selphie's body said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Uh Seifer...what are you doing to me?" Ignoring his previous comment to look at Seifer with his hand down Selphie's/his dress.  
  
"What doing? Doing what?"  
  
"y'know...most women..er...men...uh something don't normally have their hands down their tops...."  
  
"What? oh! OH! Yes yes, er I was just...you know...checking out the...eh heh" He stopped at seeing her face.   
  
"Well...well if you get to do it, I get to too!" Selphie began unbuttoning it's pants.   
  
"What? no!!"  
  
"What's wrong, are you small?"  
  
"Hell no!!"  
  
"Then why are you so spazzy about it?"  
  
"Spazzy? Look who's talking!"  
  
"Ooooooh look!" Selphie had her hand in her opened pants.  
  
"Hey! Be careful with Little Seifer...."  
  
"Little? That's not the word I'd use..."  
  
"Why thank you" He grinned.  
  
"That's not supposed to be a compliment..."  
  
"What do you mean? Wouldn't you rather a big one then a small one?"  
  
"It's not the size of your 'kendo sword' it's how you use it..."  
  
"...where do you learn this stuff Selphie?"  
  
"Well you know..."She mumbled off.  
  
"Uhh okay..." Just then a large white duck flew into the presence of the two confused teens.   
  
"I have been sent to give you a message"Said the duck, taking Selphie (in Seifer's body) by surprise making her 'eek!'  
  
"Stop that, you make me sound gay!"  
  
"It's not every day you listen to a duck talk, ya know..."  
  
"Ahem!" The duck cleared it's throat...thing, "Do you two wish to break this...curse?"  
  
"YES!!!" They both said unision.  
  
"Well then you must...uh...well here I'll tell you." The ducked half waddled half walked towards the body of Selphie which imprisoned Seifer. He whispered something into his...um..her ear and disappeared after the second loud scream.  
  
  
  
"What? What'd he say?"  
  
"Umm...well he said...you know..." Seifer mumbled off turning away.  
  
"What? What? Tell me! I don't like being manly..I feel hairy..."  
  
"You're pathetic..."  
  
"Oh well, tell me!"  
  
"He said...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He said..."  
  
"YES?"  
  
"He said...."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY??"  
  
"WE NEED TO HAVE SEX SELPHIE!!"  
  
~*~  
  
hahahaha i love my twisted stories, with the help of my rabbit *quack* err yes...well touche! what? that didnt make much sense...err okay, well review my little slaves..MWUAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
*quack* 


End file.
